gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Throat Business
Take Madd Dogg to the video shoot. OG Loc's making a run for it, don't let him get away. Chase after OG Loc don't lose him. }} Cut Throat Business is the final mission for Madd Dogg in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by him from his mansion in the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl arrives at the mansion to find Madd Dogg back in the studio and ready to make his comeback. On TV, rival rapper OG Loc is holding a press conference and music video shoot. After listening carefully Madd Dogg realizes that the rhymes by OG Loc are actually from his rhyme book, which was stolen by Carl for OG Loc a long time ago. Carl and Madd Dogg both agree to drop-in unannounced and make a "cameo appearance" in the middle of Loc's video. As the two arrive at the shoot, OG Loc is being interviewed. When he sees the two, he attempts to escape in a Vortex. Carl and Madd Dogg take the two other hovercrafts and give chase. In Verona Beach, Loc gets off his Vortex and switches to a go-kart. Carl and Madd Dogg again take the two other Go-Karts and continue chasing Loc through Los Santos. The chase comes to an end as Loc attempts to escape into the Blastin' Fools Records headquarters in Market. Madd Dogg and Carl confront Loc, who initially denies the theft but then attempts to buy their silence. Jimmy Silverman, one of the executives of the record company, overhears the conversation and offers to sign Madd Dogg to the record label and sue Loc. Loc is sent to go get them all some lunch; his career is now over. Madd Dogg takes back his rhyme book. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Madd Dogg to the video shoot *OG Loc's making a run for it, don't let him get away *Chase after OG Loc don't lose him Rewards The player is rewarded with respect upon completing this mission. If the mission Grove 4 Life for Sweet Johnson has been done, the next mission Riot will be unlocked, triggering the endgame portion of GTA San Andreas. Also, there will now be Vortex and Kart spawn points (although the Vortex will always be in Valle Ocultado and the Kart will be possible to use and can be taken during the race Go-Go Karting as long as Back to School, Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, Monster and Customs Fast Track are completed.) Gallery CutThroatBusiness-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Vortex across Santa Maria Beach. CutThroatBusiness-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson chasing OG Loc in a Kart through Vinewood. CutThroatBusiness-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg confronting OG Loc at Blastin' Fools Records. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_96_-_Cut_Throat_Business_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_96_-_Cut_Throat_Business_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_96_-_Cut_Throat_Business_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia * While CJ is chasing OG Loc, if he is far behind him, he'll drive slower; while being really close to him will make him drive faster, indicating that there is no way to get in front of him. This is known as rubberband AI, and is often seen throughout the Grand Theft Auto series, mostly in the HD Universe. Rubberband AI is scripted to a custom waypoint but in a different style - unlike the custom AI scripted on the competitors on the "Go-go karting" race in the race tournaments, the competitors don't drive faster when CJ is near them, and won't drive slower when they are far behind CJ. * If CJ takes the Sparrow that spawns on the roof of Madd Dogg's mansion and approaches OG Loc by skydiving towards him, the cutscene will play briefly before cutting short and showing CJ wasted, failing the mission. *If Madd Dogg falls into water during this mission, the mission will fail as he will drown like any normal NPC. *There is a glitch in the PS2 version where Madd Dogg won't enter the BF Injection. Getting another vehicle will counteract this glitch as he will enter said vehicle and follow the player, and the mission will continue normally. *The BF Injection the player gets in this mission has a unique red and black paint job. The player can save it by failing the mission, otherwise it's scripted not to disappear by the effect of a garage (which is essential to save a vehicle), even if it's destroyed. **Added to the above, the Newsvan that is seen at OG Loc's interview is a rare, all-white version that can only be obtained by failing the mission and dragging it to a safe house as it is locked otherwise. However, in the PC version, the Newsvan was somehow changed to be unlocked. **The Vortex that Loc, Carl and Madd Dogg obtain have unique paintjobs. *The walkway where Loc swaps vehicles is the same place where Madd Dogg's old manager is killed. *The early part of this mission takes CJ into Flint County. Although Carl is free to continue roaming the state after this point, this is the final mission that will take Carl outside Los Santos city limits. *The groove music playing in the opening of the cutscene is exactly the same one used for the Max Heat TV commercial in Max Payne 2. **It was also used in the beginning cutscene of Reuniting The Families. *The introductory cutscene has Madd Dogg recognize OG Loc's lyrics as being from his rhyme book. However, if one listens very closely, the lines Loc raps are actually some of the lines from Madd Dogg's Rhymes and House Party. *Upon completing this mission, OG Loc's clothing brand Loc-Down, which is for sale at the Victim clothes shop, drops in price significantly, reflecting his decline in popularity after the end of his career.https://s13.postimg.org/vy1qvm9hj/LIST.png *If one of the Karts manage to disappear in the cutscene showing the three Karts in the second part of the chase (done through CLEO mods), Loc will still enter one of the Karts but CJ might be the only one to not get into a Kart, and Madd Dogg will be able to get into one. * This is the only mission which features the Kart. It is also featured in a non-mission that is only available for the Racing Tournament in San Fierro, the race "Go-go karting". * In the second part of the chase, if OG Loc gets away, the mission will fail and Madd Dogg's kart will go forward on itself, if Madd Dogg is close enough to CJ so the player will see it. Navigation }} References de:Cut Throat Business es:Cut Throat Business ru:Cut Throat Business pl:Ostra rywalizacja Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas